1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote capture with user interface, particularly to a method of remote capture with user interface providing separate inside- and outside-light-box modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
When utilizing a digital camera, most of the users adjust the lighting instruments by themselves for taking human or product pictures. Even though the light source inside a light box is more uniform, taking a picture inside a light box is not a common adoption because most of the users are not accustomed to complicated remote capture software provided by camera manufacturers and also because only few camera manufacturers provide remote capture software for the users. Besides, camera manufacturers also usually provide incomplete software development kits for system-integrator to develop custom-made capture software. Therefore, few of them can integrate the environment of a light box and remote capture software into a complete system.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a general user interface 200 has an Auto Exposure function, i.e. the AE mode 202, which further provides the options: Manual mode 204, Automatic mode (Program AE) 206, Shutter Speed Priority mode 208, Aperture-Priority mode 210. Refer to FIG. 1B the flowchart of using the conventional user interface. When the user intends to take a photograph with a camera, he starts to operate the user interface (step S10). Next, the user selects the Manual mode 204 or the Automatic mode (Program AE) 206 (step S12). Once the Automatic Mode (Program AE) 206 is selected (step S14), photographic parameters will be automatically created and associated with the light sensor of a capturing apparatus (not shown) (step S16). If the Manual mode 204 is selected (step S18), photographic parameters will be manually set (step S20). After the photographic parameters have been created or set, the user utilizes the preview function of the user interface to observe the position and the dimension of an object (step S22). Then, the user utilizes the zoom-in and the zoom-out functions of the user interface to adjust the image size of the object (step S24 and step S26). Finally, the user snaps a photograph (step S28). However, this conventional technology cannot obtain the optimal photographic parameters. Besides, external factors will also interfere with photographing. Therefore, the images captured with the conventional technology do not always achieve the desired quality.
As the light sensors of different digital cameras have different light sensitivities, and owing to the variation of lighting environments and the variation of the distance between the light sensor and the photographed object, the photographic parameters created by a light sensor may have a considerable error. Further, when the user undertakes a top shot, the fixing mechanism of the digital camera is apt to block the light detection, which also results in the error of the photographic parameters.
Therefore, it is necessary to integrate the lighting environment of a light box and a remote capture software into a complete system. To achieve a superior image, the photographic parameters for a specific camera should be experimentally obtained under the real light source of a light box. Those photographic parameters are to be further preset in the remote capture software of a user interface. Thereby, when the user takes a photograph inside the light box with the automatic mode, a superior image can be obtained. Based on the above discussion, the present invention proposes a method of remote capture user interface with separate inside- and outside-light-box modes to overcome the problems.